inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Yashima Yousuke
(Goalkeeper) |element= Wind |seiyuu= Satou Kensuke |debut_game= Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone |debut_anime = Episode 001 (Chrono Stone)}} Yashima Yousuke ( ) is the commentator who appears in Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone. He has been hypnotized by Alpha, Beta, Gamma, Zanark and Rei Rukh to commentate every match between El Dorado's teams and Tenmas or Raimon. He also commentates for matches during the Ragnarok Tournament. Appearance Yashima has slightly tanned skin and is tall in height. He has brown hair that is swept to the sides, sideburns forming a goatee and black eyes. Also, he always appears wearing white T-shirt, blue pants with red cap and a whistle. Plot He first appeared while working in a restaurant in Okinawa, near the pitch where Protocol Omega and Tenmas played their first match. While he was working there, suddenly, Alpha summoned him to a match between Protocol Omega and Tenmas to be the commentator. He's unconscious and confused as to why he could be there. Then, Alpha hypnotized him to become calm and so he could commentate the match. After that, Yashima has almost been summoned and hypnotized for every match that was played during the Chrono Stone series, being summoned by El Dorado and Feida. He was always summoned while he was cooking in his restaurant, leaving his wife to pick up his work. At the end of the series, he commented that he had a sore throat, probably from commentating all the matches, but his wife was still proud of him and gave him a kiss on his cheek. Game appearance Recruitment ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' In order to recruit Yashima, The Lagoon has to be defeated first in the story mode. Also, the following requirements are needed: *'Item': Nihil Snorkel (ニヒルなシュノーケル, randomly dropped from Oceans (オーシャンズ) N or Little Marines R in Okinawa) *'Photo': Kori Shirushi (氷印の写真, taken at the beach in Okinawa) *'Photo': Chinsokou (ちんすこうの写真, taken at the market in Okinawa) *'Player': Sakazuki After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 2600 Kizuna points. ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' In order to recruit Yashima, the following requirements are needed: *'Coin': *'Topic': Beautiful Beach (きれいなビーチの話題, obtained in Inazuma Town's shopping district's alley) *'Topic': Weak Subjects (苦手なものの話題, obtained at Raimon's schoolyard) *'Topic': Diving (ダイビングの話題, obtained in Odaiba's Mermaid Hall) *'Topic': Tropical Vacation (南国バカンスの話題, obtained at Odaiba's Ocean View Bridge) After this, he can be scouted. Stats All stats are at level 99 and untrained. Hissatsu ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * * * * ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' * * * * Game exclusive teams ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *'L5 Heroes' ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' *'Ohige Blast' Gallery Yajima first appearance.png|Yashima's first appearance. Hypnotised Commentator.png|Yashima hypnotised. Rare Kiss! CS 50 HQ.PNG|Yashima with his wife. IG-07-057.png|IG-07-057. Trivia *His dub name is a reference to how he is a chef in his wife's restaurant, thus how he is someone who "checks" gammon. His first name also sounds akin to "game on", referencing his commentating. Category:Chrono Stone characters Category:Commentators Category:Scout characters